world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
031614beausami
chessAficionado CA began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 03:06 -- 03:06 CA: Hello Sami, I bring good news... 03:06 AA: Oh? That's a pleasant surprise, given how things have been going lately! 03:06 AA: What's up. 03:06 AA: ? 03:07 CA: Doir spoke to Nate, and seems to have calmed him down, and restored him to his older self, although he's on thin ice... 03:07 AA: Oh! That is good news! 03:08 CA: Yes, it is certainly a relief... 03:09 CA: Also, I need to ask you something, do you know about that monster that attacked Jossik and Kikate?... 03:09 AA: Oh....you mean the one you said was actually Libby all hulkified? 03:11 CA: Yeah that one, I am sorry, I didn't know that you didn't know... 03:11 CA: I should have been more tactful... 03:11 AA: It's okay. 03:11 AA: I'm not hurt by it or anything. It was just a surprise is all. 03:13 CA: What do you suggest we do?... 03:13 CA: About Libby I mean... 03:14 AA: I don't even know. Ryspor seems to think he and his team need to beat LOLWAT before we do whatever we're going to do. 03:14 AA: We could try negotiating with Jack. But I'm sure it'll cost us a lot. More than any of us will be comfortable with paying. 03:15 AA: We couldn't fight him even BEFORE this whole Lord of Doom thing. 03:15 CA: Yes, and this is for Libby, makes my previous bargain plans small fry in comparisons... 03:16 AA: Yeah, seriously. 03:17 AA: We've got to do SOMETHING. I'm not sure I've forgiven Libby for tricking me into being part of a plan to make Null feel bad, but I don't want to leave her with Jack! 03:17 CA: What plan?... 03:17 AA: Oh, the whole thing with Meouet. 03:18 CA: I don't know if Libby had making Nullar feel bad on her mind when she made that plan, oh well, it's in the past... 03:18 AA: Null thinks it had to be. Because apparently Jack can already see everything we're doing anyway. 03:18 AA: Through some sort of hax. And she thinks Libby knows that. 03:19 AA: It would explain how he's showed up sometimes, always at the perfect moment to make an entrance, as though he knows right where to find us and just how to make things worse. 03:19 CA: Who knows... 03:20 AA: But yeah, either way. We can't leave her with Jack. 03:22 CA: I do wonder, what sort of price would he have in mind... 03:22 CA: as much as it pains me to admit... 03:22 CA: he most likely has a sick game for it... 03:22 AA: Oh, yeah. That's basically all he does. 03:22 AA: Or cares about. His dumb games. 03:23 AA: And I guess maybe Null, though I have my doubts about that, too. 03:23 AA: -_- Poor Null. 03:23 CA: I mean, I think it could be worse than what he's done up to now... 03:24 AA: Yeah. I would be surprised if it weren't. Especially now that he's emboldened by this Lord of Doom thing. 03:24 AA: Like he needed another reason to get a swelled head! 03:25 CA: This may be just my reasoning, but someone with two lives left should be the one to attempt saving her... 03:25 AA: ... 03:25 AA: Ugh. I hate to admit it, but you're probably right. 03:25 AA: This sucks! I hate that he's making us think this way! 03:26 AA: "Acceptable losses" shouldn't even be in our vocabulary, extra lives or not! That crud still hurts! 03:27 CA: i know it does, but when you're dealing with someone like Jack, it's best to take the lesser of two evils... 03:29 AA: Yeah. I guess. 03:29 AA: Still....I think I hate him for it. 03:29 CA: Don't we all... 03:29 AA: I don't think I've ever really hated anyone before. 03:29 AA: It doesn't feel good. 03:30 CA: No it doesn't... 03:31 CA: I don't think anyone likes hating people... 03:31 AA: I hate the idea that we're just negotiating with him. I wish we could just find some way to score SOME sort of victory over him. Just once! 03:31 AA: Even if it's only short-term. 03:31 CA: I'd think having Libby back would be it's own victory... 03:32 CA: Surviving is, in it's own way, a victory against his games... 03:32 AA: I guess. 03:32 AA: I guess that's why I haven't let anyone try to kill my dreamself still. 03:33 AA: It's the closest thing I've got to a victory over him. That I still haven't given in. 03:33 AA: Even though I'm getting nothing out of it except more pain. 03:34 CA: That's actually what I meant by "my previous bargain plans"... 03:34 CA: I was planning on negotiating with Jack over the recovery of your dreamself... 03:35 AA: Oh, right. You mentioned that. I guess with all that's been going on it slipped my mind. 03:35 AA: Don't worry about that anymore. At this point it's basically a matter of pride that I'm still keeping it up. 03:36 CA: Yes, that's why I haven't gone through with it... 03:36 AA: Still....it's kind of an ace in the hole. If he makes us choose one of us to die, and we can make him agree to choose whether it's the dream self or the alive self....losing my dream self wouldn't be a big loss. And it would kind of be like spitting in his face. 03:37 CA: I'll remmber that when it's inevitably my turn to choose who dies... 03:37 AA: Yeah. 03:38 AA: Of course, if you CAN'T choose which one....I'd really rather not lose my awake self and have to wake up to THAT. 03:38 CA: Honestly, If I can't kill your dreamself, the next best option would be to kill mine... 03:39 AA: Ughh. I hate the idea of EITHER of you dying. Even though I guess I've never met your dreamself. 03:39 CA: Trust me, she is not much better off... 03:39 CA: Can't be in the same room as a certain brown troll with the mention of wedding plans... 03:39 AA: Oh, right....the White Queen thing, huh? 03:40 CA: Which reminds me, I have to speak to Tlaloc about what happened with his... xecution... 03:40 AA: Oh no! Did that happen already?! Is he okay?! 03:40 CA: *execution rather... 03:40 CA: Well, somethings happened with Jack, so it's safe to assume something happened with Jack's only teammate... 03:41 AA: Oh....yeah. I guess that's true. 03:42 CA: Hopefully it's nothing too bad... 03:42 AA: Look, if you have to go to Prospit and kiss him awake to save his life....I'll forgive you for it. It's a dire need. And I know you won't enjoy it. Just....don't tell me about it, okay? 03:43 CA: That wasn't top of the things I'm worrying about but I'll keep it in mind... 03:44 AA: Yeah, okay. Sorry. We've got more important stuff to think about. We don't want to turn into Team Justice. 03:44 AA: Oh man....I didn't even think about everything that had happened. I feel bad about saying that now. 03:46 CA: There's nothing to feel bad about, I promise... 03:48 CA: has anything new happened on your end of the news?... 03:55 CA: If not, I'm going to try and get a hold of Tlaloc... 03:55 AA: Oh, sorry. I guess I started daydreaming for a second. 03:56 AA: But no, I don't really have any news. At least not NEWS news. 03:56 AA: I....I might ask Null about those stims and/or drugs and things anyway, even though Nate's better now. 03:56 AA: If he has a relapse, it'd be good to be prepared ahead of time. 03:57 CA: A grand idea, speak to ya later... 03:57 AA: Later. -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 03:57 --